It was necessary, among other things, to connect the hot gas-carrying injector tube to the flame tube in connection with the development of a new gas turbine.
Prior-art designs of this type are based, among other things, on the principle of the sliding connection between the "cold" flame tube and the "hot" injector housing or injector tube.
The flame tube with the block support ring extends into the combustion chamber or injector housing, and a circumferential gap of varying size, through which cooling air flows, becomes free due to thermal expansion.
The injector housing has its own suspension in the combustion chamber housing in this case. Due to the large cross section of the circumferential gap and the necessary additional suspension of the injector housing, which should have been suitable for a 20.degree. oblique position of the combustion chamber in the above-mentioned new development, it was not possible to apply this prior-art design principle here. The compressor air passing through the circumferential gap formed would have led to an impairment of cooling in other areas of the combustion chamber.